1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrostatic protection circuit, and more particularly, to an electrostatic protection circuit capable of preventing latch-up effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrostatic protection is an important topic in the electronics industry and the semiconductor industry. Electrostatic discharge may cause damage to electronic products. As semiconductor manufacturing processes keep improving, scale of an integrated circuit is getting smaller, so that it also becomes easier to damage the integrated circuits when suffering the electrostatic discharge. In order to prevent the integrated circuit from being damaged by the electrostatic discharge, when an electrostatic protection circuit receives static electricity, the electrostatic protection circuit must be able to allow large current to pass through, in order to conduct the static electricity to a ground terminal immediately. Therefore, electron mobility of a transistor of the electrostatic protection circuit is very important. The better the electron mobility of the transistor is, the better the electrostatic protection ability of the electrostatic protection circuit will be.